Can A Few Hours Really Make A Difference
by SleepingBedHead
Summary: What if the shooting happened differently? What if the timing was different? What if it was the hero who needed to be saved for once? And what will happen afterwards? Will they all survive? AU BRUCAS N/L Brotherly bits. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second fanfic... I'm still writing New Enemies Found But Old Not Forgotten, which is my first but I'm still thinking up some filler chapters for it. So this fanfic came to me one night when I was watching the school shooting episode. Hope you like!! Please Read And Review...**

Chapter 1

Down the packed corridors of Tree Hill High School people weren't rushing around and talking to their classmates, instead they all had their eyes glued to the TV screens playing the contents of the time capsule the seniors had made to be opened in fifty years. They all giggled as they watched Brooke Davis's video whilst she stood there rooted on the spot full of embarrassment. Mouth who she had said a lot of nice things about stood there flattered.

"See Mouth your a hit, you better stay away from my girlfriend though," his friend Lucas said jokingly as he playfully punched him on the arm.

The next video though, no one was prepared for, the next video belonged to someone many of them except for Lucas, Mouth, Haley, Skills, Fergie and Junk had never really noticed, never really bothered with as the students of the school started to walk off not really bothered about what _he_ said they were paralyzed when they heard the words coming out of his mouth, words so full of anger, sadness and depression. Such words that if words could kill they would all be dead. These words were the words of Jimmy Edwards.

Everyone gasped at the words he spoke, "truth is theres not one person remembering in this school."

Although most of the students were angered by the words and although no one was prepared for them, these words didn't affect anyone as much as they affected Lucas, Mouth, Skills, Haley, Fergie and Junk all who were friends with Jimmy.

Everyone except for them started shouting, "JERK!" "ASSHOLE!" "LOSER!" as they saw him walking slowly down the corridors.

Mouth, Lucas and Skills all looked at each other knowing what to do. They ran after Jimmy who was now in the quad.

"Jimmy," Lucas called.

"Hey, Jim wait up," Mouth shouted.

"Yo! Jimmy, doug," Skills added hoping to get his attention.

"Jimmy," Lucas said softly, tapping him gently on the shoulder, " Are you okay man?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, why do you even care, it's not like you've been my hanging out with me recently. Oh look popular basketball star _Lucas Scott _ is actually talking to nobody, _ Jimmy Edwards_," He said his voice full of rage.

Lucas and Mouth stood there, silenced, saddened by the words of someone they knew as a friend.

"Jimmy, doug, don't blame this all on Luke," Skills put in.

"No, Skills, Jimmy's right, I haven't been hanging out with him lately but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. It doesn't mean I'm not friends with you anymore. Your right I've been so caught up in my own life that I've forgotten about my old friends but this ain't just me. You haven't exactly been Mr. Pick-Up-The-Phone-And-Talk-To-Lucas," he replied regretting some of it slightly.

"Yeah well, it's not just you. Hey Mouth when was the last time I hung out with You?" Jimmy nearly shouted.

"I-I don't know, Jim," Mouth answered in tears.

"Didn't think so, Skills? He questioned.

Skills replied by just shaking his head.

"See, my video makes sense now doesn't it!" he screamed at them before walking off.

Skills, Lucas and Mouth just stood there saddened.

"What's going on with him?" Lucas sadly thought aloud, being the first one to break the silence.

"I don't know doug, I don't know," Skills answered.

"Maybe we should do something with him, you know to like cheer him up," Mouth asked.

"Yeah," Skills simply added.

"Why not, how about we bring him to the Friends With Benefits Concert at Tric tomorrow night?" Lucas added.

"Yeah," Skills and Moth replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards, it's Luke, how are you?"

"Oh Luke, hello, thought I recognized the number, I'm good thanks, you?"

"Great thanks, emm I was wondering if I could talk to Jimmy maybe."

"Sure. JIM PHONE!"

"Hello," came an angry gruff voice.

"Hey, Jimmy, it's Luke listen I'm sorry about what I said today but could you meet us down at the river court?" he asked nervously.

"Why? Why, would you even want me to meet you anywhere?"

"Because your my friend."

"Because I'm your friend, ha ha that's a good one, we ain't been friends in a long time Luke, you know that."

"I know but could you please meet us down there at around seven."

"I'll try, I might have other plans, oh wait I don't," he said angrily, "Bye," he added slamming the phone down.

Lucas jumped at his friends sudden outburst of rage, "Okay then," he wondered aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven o'clock and Lucas, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk were waiting at the river court for Jimmy.

"You sure he's coming?" Mouth asked Lucas concerned.

"Nope, he was kind of angry on the phone," Lucas replied not meeting his friends gaze.

"Hey, you okay Luke?" Fergie questioned as Luke was zoning out again.

"What, who mean, emm, yeah, it's just I kinda feel bad, you now Jim kinda had a point," he said whilst in deep thought.

"You should and I do," Jimmy remarked as he joined them.

"Hi, Jim you came," Mouth said delighted.

"Don't act so happy, it's not like I want to be here," he replied, annoyed.

"Well at least you are it should be fun just us," Mouth said trying to lighten the mood.

"Soo, How are you Jimmy," Lucas added trying to make conversation.

"Oh so this is what this is just a little catch up to help Jimmy, well maybe I don't need your help," he answered coldly.

Lucas felt a shiver down his spine, "Actually Jimmy, we didn't come down here to catch up with you or have another argument, we came down here to ask you if you wanted to come to the concert at my mom's club tomorrow with us and meet some of the bands and hang out backstage."

"Seriously, so I say a few things on a time capsule that gets opened a little early and now you all remember, oh yeah Jimmy Edwards, haven't seen him in a while."

"No. It made us think how we really haven't been the guys from the river court in a while and how much we've missed it."

Jimmy stayed silent for a minute, "Okay, I'll come and Luke I'm sorry, you were right earlier, I hadn't really talked to you either."

"Good, and Jimmy I'm sorry too. Can we all just go back to being the guys at the river court and promise never to split up again?"

"Yeah!" they all said put each of the fists in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you think, please be honest, any tips, more drama coming I promise...**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here It Is The Second Chap... Hope You Liked The First... Please Read And Review...**

Chapter 2

"Wow Luke, this concerts amazing, it was a really good idea," Jimmy said cheerily.

"It's cool, I've had a lot of fun just us hanging," he replied happily.

"I'm just gonna go see how Hales is doing, okay?" he added.

"Yeah, sure," he answered nodding is head with the music.

"Well, look who it is, it's that jerk from the time capsule," said the head boxer.

Jimmy just stood there scared.

"Lets go get him boys," he added signaling to the others.

"Ow, please stop," Jimmy pleaded as they punched him and kicked him.

"Hey, leave our friend alone asshole," Lucas said clipping, one of the boxers around the head.

"Hey, this guys your friend, this must be our night," he said holding Lucas back as they started doing the same to them.

"Oi, get off my brother bastard," Nathan said as he pulled the boxers off Luke.

"Yeah," Mouth added throwing a surprisingly could punch at one of the boxers heads.

"Your going to pay for that son of a bitch," he shouted starting on Mouth.

"Yo, no one touches my dougs and gets away with it," Skills yelled joining in.

"Yeah," Fergie and Junk added following everyones lead.

"SECURITY!" Lucas shouted.

Soon the security came just as the head boxer gave Lucas one hard single it knocking him on the ground next to Jimmy.

"You son of a bitch," Nathan said as the security guards pulled them away, screaming.

"C'mon bro," Nathan said putting Lucas's arm around his shoulder and helping him up and to the couch in Haley's dressing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow," Lucas said simply as Nathan helped him lie down on the couch.

"Hey guys, not to make things worse, but where's Jimmy?" Mouth asked.

"You mean he's not here?" Lucas said with his eyes closed.

"No."

"Oh, thats not good, emm maybe he just needs some time alone you know," Lucas said trying to comfort everyone.

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Here," Nathan said handing Lucas an ice pack.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully putting it on his aching jaw and head.

"You okay bro?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Yeah but at the moment is not me who I'm worried about it's Jimmy."

"LUCAS!" Brooke shouted as she entered the room worried, "Oh my God, Luke are you okay?" she said noticing the huge swollen area on his jaw.

"Yes," he answered.

"Are you sure that looks kinda swollen," she said pointing to his jaw.

"She's right bro, it is getting kinda big," Nathan added.

"That would probably because I got hit by the head of the wrestling team in the face," Luke sarcastically added jokingly.

"Can't I have one night when one of my boys isn't in a fight," Karen said entering the room whilst Keith just smiled.

"You okay Luke?" Keith asked.

"Hi to you to Mom, and yes Keith I'm fine," he said sitting up.

"Just asking," Keith retorted.

"Sorry is just I'm kinda worried about Jimmy."

"Me too," Mouth agreed.

"Yeah, I mean he got pretty knocked up to," Skills added.

"Nate?" Luke said still with his eyes closed.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving that guy what he deserved."

"It's okay, hey what are brothers for although it is usually the big brother saving the little brother."

They all laughed.

"Here," Karen said handing Lucas two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, swallowing down the pills.

"Listen, it's Haley," Nathan exclaimed.

"Go on you guys," Luke said.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah go here your wife."

"Thanks bro," he thanked bumping fists with Lucas.

"C'mon you guys," he said as they walked out.

"Alone at last," Brooke said teasingly, sitting on Luke's lap.

"This is the therapy I was hoping for," Lucas replied.

They shared a passionate kiss.

"Wow, okay," Haley interrupted walking in followed by Nathan and the guys from the river court.

"Haley, we were-" before Brooke had a chance to explain Haley butted in.

"It's okay, I know, you guys were just doing your thing. Wow Luke what happened to you:?" she changed the subject noticing the angry bruise on her best friends face.

"Somebody was picking a fight with Jimmy and I couldn't let them get away with it. Nate and the guys helped when they ganged up on me to," he explained truthfully.

"Are you okay that looks kinda grr?"

"I'm fine Hales. Hey, anyway I heard you singing, it was beautiful Hales."

"Thanks."

Brooke gave Lucas a teasing look, "Emm, d'you know what I think I'm gonna head home actually."

"Ah, yeah, me too," Brooke agreed.

"Guys it's obvious go do your thing," Haley said rewarding a playful punch from Brooke.

"C'mon you," she said helping Lucas to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye," they all replied.

"And they say, their not fans of PDA," Haley commented.

Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's your jaw?" Brooke asked playfully.

"Lets see," Luke replied, kissing Brooke passionately.

"Seems fine,"he said continuing to kiss her.

"Good," she replied.

Eventually they both fell asleep, Lucas on the bed with Broke on his chest, she had made him feel at lot better.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So What Do You Think... You've Probably Guessed Now That This Is A Brucas Fic... Please Read And Review...**

**Next... The Shooting...Dun Dun Dun...**


	3. Chapter 3

**You May Find This Hard To Believe, But For The Last Few Lines In This Chapter My Dog Helped Me...Lunatic, Crazy, Mad You May Be Thinking But Just Snuggling Up To Her And Stroking Her Helped Me Concentrate And These Lines Popped Into My Head... So Thanks, Shaney, My Best Friend In The World...I Guess What They Say Is True Dog_ Is _Mans Best Friend... Also Thank you For All Your Kind Reviews... I Try My Best To Reply... It Made Me Really Happy To Wake Up And Find All These Story Alerts And Reviews ... Thanks ... Hope You Enjoy Chapter 3 Of Can A Few Hours Really Make A Difference...xox**

Chapter 3

Peyton and Brooke walked the busy corridors of Tree Hill High School together, "So how are things with you and Lucas going?" Peyton asked.

"Really great actually, emm, I'm need to quickly go find Haley at the Tutor Center but I'll meet up with you for lunch?" she answered happily.

"Yeah, that would be great," Peyton replied, slightly disappointed.

"Okay, see you then."

"See ya."

As Brooke walked off someone dressed in a hoody walked down with his head down. "Hi Punch face Jerk," the head boxer shouted walking straight into the guy with the hoody's shoulder.

The guy in the hoody slowly pulled an item from his pocket raising it slowly, Peyton screamed as she saw what the object was, it was a gun, everyone ducked, screaming as the bullet slowly revolved out of the gun and through a glass door. The guy in the hoody stood their shocked, not believing what he had just done, he shoved the gun back in his pocket and started walking off.

"CODE RED. CODE RED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. CODE RED. FOLLOW PRECEDURE LOCKDOWN. CODE RED," Principal Turners voice spoke clearly from the speakers in the corridor.

Peyton and most of the other Tree Hill High School students ran out of the building screaming. Peyton ran up to the school bus containing the basketball team just as it pulled up and Lucas followed by Nathan walked out.

"Peyton, what's going on?" Lucas asked concerned and worried.

"Some phyco has a gun and is shooting inside," she replied holding back tears.

"Oh my god Haley," Nathan spoke under his breath.

"Peyton, Peyton," Lucas spoke softly as he shook the blonde getting her attention back, " Where's Brooke?" he added worriedly.

"She said she was going to find Haley in the Tutor Center."

Just before Lucas could say anything he saw Nathan running off towards the building screaming Haley.

"Nathan! Nathan! Get you ass back on this bus!" Whitey called from the curb.

Lucas stood there for a minute before he said, "I got him Coach."

"Lucas! Lucas!" he shouted as the blonde ran off and jumped on his brothers back.

"Lucas. What the hell! Haley and Brooke are stuck in there whilst some lunatic is shooting bullets, I'm not gonna just wait out here and pray," Nathan yelled angrily at his brother.

Lucas sat there for a minute thinking then he spoke, "Well you're not going in there alone, little brother."

They bumped fists before running into the building to find the love of their lives.

"Nate! Luke! Scott!" Whitey and Peyton yelled after them before Whitey shouted to the other students, "CODE RED ON THE BUS." He shoved Peyton kicking and screaming on the bus and signaled for the bus driver to drive off.

A Few Minutes Before At The Tutor Center

Haley quickly opened the door allowing Junk, Fergie, Skills, Jimmy and Brooke into the room before closing the door and joining the others sitting against the wall beside the door. They all looked scared, worried, all fearing for their lives and the lives of the others in the building.

Back in reality Lucas and Nathan made their way into Whitey's office. "Here," Nathan said to his brother passing him one of the two baseball bats.

"Nate, hows a stupid baseball bat gonna stop a bullet?" Lucas asked sarcastically, knowing that he was right.

"Well have you got any better ideas?" he replied also sarcastically and also knowing that his brother was right.

"Nate, are you sure about this?" Lucas asked scared.

"Luke! It's Haley and Brooke, my wife and your girlfriend. Listen if your scared just stay here, out of my way but if you want to come help me save the love of my life and go save yours then come with me," Nathan shouted quietly but angrily at his brother who was taken slightly a back.

Lucas nodded to himself before saying, "You can do this Lucas. Okay Nate lets do this," he added before bumping his fists with his brother. "And Nate," he began to talk awkwardly before Nathan interrupted, "I know bro you too." They shared a quick hug before heading towards the Tutor Center.

Suddenly they saw a figure walking around, Nathan quickly dragged him to the wall pinning him down.

"Mouth?" Luke whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Nathan quickly loosened his grip once recognizing who it was.

"I," Lucas quickly put his hand over Mouth's mouth signaling for him to be a little quieter, "Sorry. Well, I was in the AV room editing some clips from last nights game, and I came out here to find it silent like some friggin horror movie," he ended.

"Dude don't say that," Nathan added.

"Guys, what's going on," he asked sensing the worry and fear in Nate and Luke.

"Someone has a gun and their shooting, Mouth. We came back in to find Brooke and Hales. You should really go, Mouth I don't want you to get hurt," Lucas spoke quietly but honestly, Mouth was a great friend, he didn't want to lose him.

"Oh my God," then he looked at the baseball bats they were both holding, "Do you know what I think I'll stick with you guys," he quickly added before following them to the Tutor Center.

They approached the Tutor Center. Lucas took a deep breath before knocking the door and sliding his library card under the door.

"Oh my God guys look it's Lucas!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke walked over, "Oh my God BROODY!" she also exclaimed.

Just before she was about to open the door Junk quickly added, "How can you be sure that someone didn't steal that or make a copy?"

"Yeah," Skills agreed.

Brooke went to the door, "Broody?" she whispered.

"Pretty Girl?" came a reply in Lucas's voice.

"Brooke, it's Nate, Luke and Mouth, is Haley there?" Nathan added.

"Oh my God! Nate! Nate, baby I'm here! Quick Brooke open the door," Haley exclaimed.

Brooke opened the door and immediately hugged Lucas, "Oh my God thank God your okay!" he whispered in her ear.

Nathan and Haley did the same before he said to the others, "C'mon guys lets get the hell outta here."

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Jimmy stood up pointing a gun "No ones going anywhere."

"Jim, what are you doing?" Lucas asked scared.

"Close that damn door Luke, and get your fucking ass back here. Nathan tape a line," Lucas and Nathan obeyed, "And drop those bats."

"Whoa, hey, slow down there Jim," Mouth added slowly backing down.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Mouth!" he exclaimed angrily.

"The lines taped," Nathan told Jimmy before quickly standing beside his wife holding her hand.

"Okay. Anyone, I mean anyone, who crosses this line is dead," he spoke up.

"Jim, we're your friends, why are you doing this to us?" Junk said trying to get his friend to drop the gun.

"We ain't be friends in a while guys," he quickly remarked angrily.

"C'mon, doug, you know that ain't true," Skills defended.

"Yeah, man," Fergie agreed.

"Yeah, Jim, your a good guy, this ain't you," Haley also agreed.

"Dude, I'm sorry you feel this way but that ain't no excuse to do what your doing right now," Nathan also put in.

"Hey, you scared?" he said signaling to Nathan.

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Good!" Jimmy retorted.

"Hey, Jim, remember this," Lucas signaled trying to get Jim's attention, showing him a picture on his phone, "This was the first night you and Mouth started , you remember that night, it was my first game too and I sucked remember that?"

"Luke..." Nathan whispered to his brother trying to get him to back away.

"Huh, Jim, do you? Do you remember the fun we had that night?" he added ignoring his younger brother.

"Lucas.." Brooke did the same but it was no use.

"Huh, Jim?" he carried on nagging starting to get angrier.

"Goddamn it Luke, yeah I remember, but that still doesn't change the fact you all forgot about me!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Lucas backed off slightly afraid.

"Hey, don't blame it all on them, it was you too," Nathan spoke up defending his brother.

"How would you know big hot shot _Nathan Scott_, huh. And you know what, do you know who _else_ I blame? You. _You_, Nathan your the one who _married_ Haley, _decided to act like a brother to_ Lucas and became_ friends_ with Skills and Mouth and Junk and Fergie. IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" he yelled.

"Hey, leave my brother the _hell _alone. You know Jim, I thought you were different but your another one of the world revolves around me guys. Just because thinks turned out good for us with Nathan doesn't mean it's his fault. Okay, _yes_, I admit it I haven't hung out with you for a while but that's because you hadn't either!" Lucas talked back angrily.

"You know Jimmy doug, Luke has a point, we have become distanced but it's not just been us it's been you too," Skills added backing Lucas.

"Jim, we were friends, what does that even mean to you anymore?" Mouth supported his friend whilst crying.

"Jim, this isn't you, your a good guy Jim," Hayley also added.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, whilst Lucas comforted a broken up Brooke.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! Open your fucking eyes!" he screamed.

Then he noticed Haley who was dialing numbers on her phone.

"Haley, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled. He let out a huge sigh in frustration, before...

Jimmy took out his gun closed his eyes and slowly pulled the trigger, firing a random bullet in the room due to frustration. Everyone ducked and covered their heads all in fear of him firing another random bullet, well, all except one. This one person was sitting up against a wall, breathing uneasy, clutching his bloody stomach with a bloody hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well Thats Chappie 3, Haha Evil Cliffy..lol... Guess You'll Jus Have To Wait For Chapter 4 To Find Out Who That Person Was... Thanks For Reading Please Review Thanks...xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Again... Wow Over 400 Visitors.. I'm Seriously Freaked Out... I Know It's Not A Lot Compared To Other FanFics But I Never Expected It To Get Over 400 Let Alone 50... Thanks To All My Kind Reviewers, Story Alerters And Readers... It Really Means A Lot And I'm Really Glad (Understatement) Ecstatic Too See You're Enjoying The Story So Far... I Never Actually Thought People Would Like It!... Okay So This Is The Next Chapter.. I Put A Lot Of Thought Into It And Have Changed It Loads... Waiting To See Who Got Shot??... Well Your Wait Is Over... Here Is Chapter 4 Of Can A Few Hours Really Make A Difference...Enjoy!!..Thanks!!...xox**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

As much as we try some memories cannot be forgotten or destroyed. Like the memory of seeing one of your friends, worse best friend, boyfriend or brother in so much pain that's unimaginable to you or the ones around you, so much pain that you find it unbarable to watch especially when they are covered in blood and are close to dieing. You wouldn't, couldn't, have ever imagined this happening to you but what if it was? This was exactly what was going on in the Tree Hill High School Tutor Center at 11:26:52 AM. There is a quote that suits this time quite well, not many people may know it, okay, yes it may only be from a TV show, but that doen't mean it's not meaningful, it wasn't even spoken by a main character, but that does not mean it's not important especially on days like this.

_"Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."_

These were the words of Whistler in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer Episode Becoming Part 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God. LUKE!" Mouth exclaimed immediately noticing his friends condition and running to his side.

Brooke quickly turned around to see what caused Mouth's alarm, "LUCAS!" she screamed already sobbing, "LUCAS!" Running to his side like Mouth.

Haley slowly turned not knowing if she wanted to see her best friend. She gasped, breath caught in her throat. She swallowed, clinging on to Nathan, then silently whispered in silent sobs, "Lucas."

Nathan and Skills on the other hand took a different approach, "Dude, what the _hell_ is wrong with you! You just shot my brother, man! How could you do that to someone, someone who was your friend!" Nathan yelled distressed and also in tears. Haley was now with Brooke and Mouth holding Lucas's hand and checking him over.

"Yeah, dawg, you just shot Luke, Jimmy. Why, dawg? Why? Why Luke and why you?" Skills exclaimed also distressed.

"Yeah!" Fergie and Junk added.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Jimmy replied, shaking, shocked and angry with himself.

Nathan was about to yell again when, "Nate, Guys," they heard a weak voice coming from the corner of the room as Lucas's eyes began flutter open, "C'mon you guys are better than this. Jim I know y-you d-didn't mean to hurt anyone, s-so that is w-why I-I-I forgive you. W-when," he added taking a deep, shaky breath, "W-when we _all_ get out of h-here I-I won't tell the p-police that _you_ sh-shot me a-and if th-they find out the t-truth I-I'll defend you in c-court," he finally finished surprised at actually how much talking could take out of you.

There was silence all eyes except for Jimmy's on Lucas.

"Hey Broody, Oh God Broody," Brooke cried, her tears like a waterfall.

Lucas turned his head so his eyes met hears, "Hey, Pretty Girl. Oh please don't cry my Cheery. I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."

"No, your not Luke. Oh God Luke I thought I'd lost you Rocket Roe," Hayley spoke through tears.

"I could never leave my Bunny Brigard," he answered weaklky turning to face his best friend.

Nathan walked over to his brother, "Maybe we should lie you down, man," he suggested sympathetically, looking at his brother painfully trying to get comfotable.

"Yeah, Nate's right dawg," Skills agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Lucas and Brooke who were lost in eachothers gazes.

Nate quickly spoke up noticing his brother who was about to weakly do it himslef, and probably fail, injuring himself more, "Woah, hey man not so fast, let me."

Lucas shot him a grateful look. Nathan just smiled back sympathetically, nodding his head.

"I'm taking his lips, I mean head," Brooke quickly added shaking her head in fustration whilst everyone laughed.

"Alright, deep breaths bro, one – two – three," Nathan encouraged knowing this wasn't going to be easy on his brother, as he gently lifted his body down slowly whilst Brooke supported his head and Mouth and Haley took one of his hand in their own.

Lucas winced in pain, breathing uneasy, deep, shaky breaths. Brooke put his head on her lap and started strocking his hair, "It's okay Broody, it's okay," she comforted in tears, she hated seeing him in pain.

"We should probably put pressure on that, Brooke go get some paper towels from over there, Nate you go get some water, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk go find a blanket or something soft," Haley suggested wanting a moment with Lucas.

"No. I'm not leaving him," Brooke said stubbornly.

"Hey Brooke, he'll be fine with Hales, c'mon," Nathan added pulling Brooke away knowing that his wife needed a moment alone.

Hayley took Brooke's place holding Lucas's head and stroking his hair, once everyone left she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Luke, you need to tell them about your HCM now, they need to know because this might affect it, if you don't feel up to telling them I will okay? Now where's your medication?"

"Emm, it sort of, well lets say it, sort of drowned," Lucas answered turning his head not wanting to see his friends response.

"Luke! You need those to survive, have you got anymore?" she replied fustrated and angered.

He shook his head.

"_Luke_," she took a deep breath wondering what to do next, "Well, we'll just have to tell them for now and pray you don't have a heart attack."

He nodded again, "Sorry, Hales," he said dissapointed in himself.

"It's okay, lets not stress about it, it'll only make things worse. Do you want me to tell them or you?"she asked.

He took a deep breath and thought for a minute, "I-I don't know if I can Hales, you know it's been so hard excepting it myself," he answered on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, shh it's okay I'll tell them okay?" she comforted him.

He nodded again.

They stayed like that until Brooke and the others returned. They all handed the stuff to Haley and Brooke went back to her original position.

"We're gonna have to take a look at this Luke okay, it might hurt a little," Haley spoke up.

He just nodded preparing himself for the pain.

Haley slowly lifted his shirt whilst everyone looked at Lucas who was in a lot of pain. When Haley saw the wound she quicklky pulled his t-shirt back down. She and the others were now in tears once again on seeing the horrible gun shot wound.

"Eeem, we're gonna have to put some pressure on that," she told thrhough her tears.

Nathan passed her the cloth he had found and rubbed her back.

She placed the cloth on the wound and pressed down and Lucas winced. Brooke placed some wet paper towels on his forehead and stroked his hair soothingly afriad to talk in fear that she might completely lose herself. Nathan supportivly held Lucas's hand and squeezed it tightly continuly telling his brother everything was going to be alright but wasn't sure if he was comforting himself or his brother, whilst Mouth, Fergie, Junk and Skills just stared down in horror.

Then Haley broke the silence, "Emm, guys there's something you need to know."

They all stared at her confused whilst she and Lucas exchanged supportive glazes.

"L-Lucas didn't think he could tell you himself right now, so I th-thought I would for him," she took a deep breath worried that Nathan and Brooke might hate them for keeping it from them all this time, "L-Lucas has HCM."

The room was quiet as tears clouded up everyones vision. Lucas looked away hating seeing his friends like this.

Haley continued after another long, deep, shaky breath, "He also stopped taking his medication and he decided to drown it the other night at the rivercourt," she added.

Nathan looked at his wife and then at his brother, he was about to scream at them when he noticed his brother and wife who weren't taking this well, his mood completely changed. "Hey it's gonna be okay," he said pulling his wife in a tight embrace. The room stayed like this for a while.

Jimmy broke the silence unexpectedly, he looked in the opposite direction and called out, "Luke, Luke are you okay?"

Lucas didn't reply but instead let tearsfall down his cheeks as he stared up.

"What do you think?" Brooke spoke for her boyfriend hastily.

The room was silent again.

Lucas shut his eyes, fatigue washing over him,"Hey Broody, c'mon stay awake," Brooke added lightly tapping his face.

"But I'm so tired."

"I know Luke but what about me, huh, Broody what about me? What am I gonna do if I lose you, huh? Your the closest person I have. Who am I gonna do all the things we do together with, huh?" She said letting the tears fall again.

"Yeah and what about me Lucas? Who am I gonna go buy random music with or claim stupid stuff from the lost and found?" Haley added also in tears.

"Yeah Luke, and who am I gonna get exclusive interviews from and talk to when things get bad?" Mouth also put in, letting tears get the better of him once again.

"Yeah, dawg and who's scrawny ass am I gonna kick on the court?" said Skills.

"Yeah and who else is gonna help Junk when he gets his ass kicked too?" Fergie agreed.

"And who's gonna finally teach Skills and Junk a lesson with me?" Junk added.

"And how about me Lucas, who am I gonna pass to on the court? Who's gonna keep me and Dan from killing each other? Who is gonna finally bring him down once and for all? Who's gonna help me out when I'm stuck or in trouble? Who's gonna be by my side fighting with me? Who's gonna be my big brother?" Nathan finished in tears as him and Haley shared another big comforting hug.

Lucas just looked up to the ceiling not wanting anybody to see his tears, he was in a lot of pain, he was shaking, he was getting paler by the minute, he was cold, he wanted this all to end but he wasn't going to give up because he knew he had to stay strong for the ones he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So There's Chapter 4... Surprised? Shocked? Angry? Frustrated? Tell Me In A Review Please... Chapter 5 Will Be Written Soon!... Thanks For Reading Hope You Enjoyed It!... xox... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy Dudees ... Wow People Are Reading.. It's A Miracle!! Lol.. But Dudees Seriously It Means So Much That You Guys Are Actually Reading This Story... I Go Extremely Hyper When I get Reviews, Visitors And Story Alerts... Hope You Enjoy The Next Chapter Of Can A Few Hours Really Make A Difference... THANKYOU!!...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What would you do if you were in fear of dieing and were infront of your friends and family? Would you say your goodbyes? Would you just pray you'll be okay? Or would you cause them less pain by slipping away quietly? Many people will never know this feeling, this pain, knowing that whatever you do you'll hurt the people around you. Death can not be stopped, it's part of the human life-cycle, a part that would rather by many not exist. But sometimes, just sometimes a miracle may happen, a miracle that may save a life and many others a whole lot of grieving. Lucas Eugene Scott aged 17 was one of those people praying that death wouldn't catch him.

The Tree Hill High School Tutor Center was deadly silent.

Lucas thought he should break this silence, silence that broke his heart.

"G-guys?" Came the very weak voice of Lucas Scott.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked holding back his tears, truth be told he couldn't stand seeing his brother like this.

"I-if I don't m-make it-"

Brooke interupted in tears, "Please don't Luke."

However he just ignored this, " I-if I don't make it I w-want you guys to know summin'," He said taking a deep breath, "t-tell my mom and dad ,Keith, that I loved them. Nate, Haley. I'm trusting you to with each other. Hales you ever brake his heart _again_ I'll be watchin and same goes to you little brother."

They laughed through there tears.

"I love you Hales, you are the bestest friend and sister-in-law anyone could ever d-dream of," he continued, "N-nate, I love you, you are the best _brother _I could ever dream of."

"I love you too," they both replied in unison.

"Ch-cheery."

Brooke looked at Lucas in tears.

"Oh God Pretty Girl," he cried, "Y-you were the f-first person I ever h-have t-truly l-loved and y-you w-will always be," Luke couldn't stand seeing the ones he loved like this.

"I Love You Too Broody," came Brooke's tearful reply.

"M-mouth, you were a g-great friend, a-and I love you for that. T-take care of B-brooke for me."

Mouth could not find the words to come out of his mouth.

"S-skills?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"T-take care of M-mouth for me and t-take m-my spot on the t-team, I w-wont be able t-to play anymore a-any w-way . H-h C M."

"Yeah, Luke," he replied holding back tears, "Anytime."

"F-fergie? J-junk? M-make s-sure S-skills don't get too c-cocky. C-conquer him for me."

They laughed.

"J-jim, y-you w-were a g-great f-friend. I-i Ff-forgive you."

Jimmy was silent.

"I-I c-couldn't h-have wished for b-better f-friends," Luke added, "I l-love y-you guys."

At this point they all let the tears that were threatening to fall, fell, even Jimmy's.

"Oh yeah, a-and c-can s-someone t-tell D-d-dan, I h-hate h-him a-and k-kick h-his ass," he spoke with meaning.

They laughed again but it ended when they heard Lucas cough hard and struggle to breath. Haley immediately leaned over him, "It's his HCM!" she cried, "Luke! Luke! Are _you _sure you have no pills with you anywhere?" she asked, scared for the life of her best friend who was more like a brother.

Lucas stayed silent as he thought whilst his chest racked, he then remembered, "Y-you," he quickly answered in between the coughing and struggle for oxygen.

Haley looked at him with a questioning, worried gaze, then she remembered too, she turned to Skills, Fergie, Junk, Nathan and Jimmy, "Boys, I need one of you to go to my locker, the combination is 5161. Behind the books you'll find a small box, heres the key," she said pulling out a small key from her bag, "Inside the box you'll find an orange bottle which on the label say Lucas's name and beta blockers," she handed Skills the key, in a desperate attempt to save Luke's life.

"Yeah," Skills replied as he ran the fastest he could to the locker forgeting that Jimmy was there but suprisingly he made no attempt to stop them.

"Fergie, Junk, I need one of you to go get another cloth or summin and the other some water that's safe to drink," she ordered tears still falling.

"Jimmy, Nate, Mouth, Brooke I need you _ all_," making emphasis, "to help me lean Luke up."

Nate and Mouth walked over, then to everyones surprise so did Jimmy. Haley smiled at him, he smiled back to.

"Okay on the count of three okay?" Nate asked looking at Lucas who just did some sort of nod.

"One, two, three," they lifted Luke up and leant him against the wall, he cried in pain.

"Ssh Broody, it's okay, shh," Brooke comforted.

"Here," Junk said as he passed Haley a cloth.

"Thanks," she replied as she placed it on the wound.

"One bottle of Evian," Fergie also said passing her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," she simply replied.

"And one bottle of HCM Beta Blockers," Skills exclaimed out of breath.

"Thanks," she again replied all focus on Lucas.

"Let me, I've done it before," Nathan pleaded.

Haley sent him a questioning look before passing him to pills and the bottle of water. He slid his hand under Lucas back as he continued to struggle for air, "C'mon bro, c'mon stay with us," he said as he gently placed the pills in Lucas's mouth, poured a little water and felt his neck to see if they'd gone down, "All done," he finally said relieved that Luke's breathing was starting to get better, "Lets lie him back down," he added.

They laid Luke back down on the floor.

Nathan took a deep breath before making his way slowly to Jimmy, "Hey man, listen you did a good thing but we really need to get him to a hospital, do you really want to live the rest of your life knowing you killed Luke? C'mon man, we told you were all in this together, we all are gonna defend you!" Nathan told caringly.

"Okay," Jimmy replied, truth was he really didn't want Luke to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So There We Have It... Chapter 5... Sorry For Its Suckyness And Shortness... TBH I Have The Story Line In My Head (Puts Me To Sleep Every Night) But Since School Restarted And Stuff I Don't Get As Much Time To Update By I Will Try My Very Best... Thanks For Reading And You Probably Are Happy It's Over... Thanks Again! xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Dudeess.... Thanks For All the Reviews And Story Alerts And Favorite Stories And Favorite Authors And For Actually Reading!!! I'm So So SO SOOOOO Sorry About The Long Updates It's Just Things Have Been Soo Hectic Lately With School And Christmas.... Which Tends To Mean Even More Tests Than Usual But I Did Really Good So It Paid Off (3 A+'s 1 A- And All The Rest A's I Was Like OMEC.. Also I Am Now Obsessed With twilight Too SO That Has A Huge Part In My Long Updating......Anyways Here's The Suckish Chapter 6....... iiLY XD XOX**

It was getting harder now. Harder to breath. Harder to see. Harder to stay alive. Harder to live. Every breath was ragged and hurt. Every word was hard to say. Every blink long. Every second harder to stay awake. Pain. Thats what he was feeling, pain. The painful thought of leaving his loved ones, the pain that erupted in his chest every time he breathed, the pain shooting through his body, but then the pain was gone and it was numb.

Outside the school

"I can't lose him, Keith, I won't lose him," Karen sobbed into Keith's chest.

How could Keith reply, her son, his son was in a high school with guns, maybe even dead, but this is the moment he chose to do something, "Hey, listen I won't let anything happen to him. I'll be right back, I promise," he comforted.

Karen nodded.

Keith walked over to Dan, "Danny?" he called.

"What now Boozy?" Dan asked obviously not in the mood.

"I know we haven't been that brotherly lately but listen, you gotta let me in there, you gotta let me help Luke, Nate and the others out. Please Danny, please," he asked desperately.

Dan sighed, "Keith do whatever the hell you want, cus at the moment I don't care. You can go in there but if anyone asks I never said you could," he replied really not bothered.

"Okay, thanks Danny, I love you little brother," he said hoping for the gesture to be returned but was disappointed.

A text message to his phone stopped him for a second, it was Nathan.

"Danny, Nate's sent me a text!" he exclaimed.

Dan walked over and they both read the text.

**From: Nathan**

**Get ambulance ready. Luke hurt – Tutor Cntr.**

**- Nate**

"Oh no..."Keith spoke softly, "I gotta get in there!" he exclaimed.

Dan looked at him, "Be careful," he hesitated, "I love you little brother."

Keith nodded before running into the school through the auto shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the Tutor Center_

"Hey, how you holdin up?" Brooke asked.

When she didn't get a response from Lucas, she quickly turned to him, "Lucas! Lucas? Baby?" she screamed at him, shaking him.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Hey, you gotta stay awake baby, okay?" Brooke comforted.

Nate walked over when he heard this, "How is he?" he asked concerned.

"Not good, he's really cold and he's shaking a lot. Nate he's like a ghost," she said as she began to cry again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Listen, we managed to convince Jimmy to let us go, we're just tryin to figure away of getting Jim out without the police finding out," he comforted.

She nodded, he smiled, "Hang in there Luke, he encouraged."

_A few moments later_

" Okay, so we tell the police, it weren't Jimmy and-" Nate was cut off by the screams coming from Brooke.

"Lucas! Lucas! You open your eyes right now! Lucas...." she cried as she shook him.

His eyes opened weakly before they closed again.

"No....."she sobbed, "Lucas..."

Nathan immediately ran over shaking his brother, "Lucas! Luke! Lucas!" when he didn't get an answer he was sure that, that was it but something told him there was still a chance.

"Fuck this," he mumbled and began to put one arm under his brothers legs and the other round his back.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked crying.

"Saving my brother and getting the hell out of here," he replied lifting Lucas up, "Damn, Luke, your so light," he added.

All of them walked out the door in tears, all thinking the worst, thinking Lucas was dead. Brooke and Haley were at Nathan's and Lucas's side and Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk and Jimmy followed closely behind silently.

"Nathan?" Keith called out.

The grouped stop and turned round it was Keith.

"Oh my God, LUCAS!" Keith screamed as he ran to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He got shot," Nathan said bluntly.

Keith walked over to Jimmy, "You shot him?"

Jimmy nodded but before Keith could say anything else Nathan interrupted and explained the situation. He nodded and offered to help Nathan with Lucas but Nathan said he would manage.

They started walking again, crying. Nathan could feel how cold Lucas's body was and eventually he started running.

"Whoa, Nate, Slow DOWN!" Keith called.

He didn't. "Keith, go ahead of me and get that door open, he's getting worse I can feel it!" he screamed.

Keith did as he was told and ran. He pushed the door open. Nathan ran out and to the stretcher waiting for Lucas. He softly laid Lucas again before turning to the Paramedic and saying, "His name is Lucas Scott, he's my brother, he's been shot, he's got HCM and you gotta make him better, okay? I need him, please, we all do," he finished crying.

"Son, it's okay. Calm down. Alright? We're gonna do everything we need to do to help your brother but first you need to calm down," he spoke calmly.

Nathan nodded and walked over to the others.

_A few minutes later_

"Nathan? Haley? Keith? Brooke? Skills? Jimmy? Fergie? Junk?"Karen paused "Nathan? Is that your blood?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked into her eyes. She new exactly what he meant, "No! Lucas...No!" she screamed.

Keith quickly ran over, "Hey, hey, shh it's okay. Luke's gonna be fine and we're gonna be one big happy family," Keith comforted Karen but he wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

"I told the paramedic you'd be riding with him, there right over there," Nathan pointed, the truth was he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Lucas. Karen began running up to the ambulance.

"SCOTT!" Whitey yelled, running over, "Nate, what happened? Where's Luke? Oh God, is that your blood?" he carried on mumbling to himself till Nate finally chose to tell the old man who was kind of like family to him the bad news.

"Whitey, it ain't my blood, it's Lucas's , he got shot pretty bad,"he said before he broke down and began to sob, "i don't know what to do, Coach, I mean he's my brother and I feel so helpless and what if he doesn't make it? What do I do then, I mean he's my brother, he's my brother, I can't lose him," he sobbed uncontrollably until Whitey pulled him into a tight embrace, a steady stream of tears running down his face. Truth was both the three boys, Keith, Luke and Nate always felt like sons to him.

After watching this and hearing the sirens Keith spoke up from under his shell of sad, remorse, worry and decided that standing here was not going to do any good. The whole group began descending into the cars before making the journey to the hospital, all of them breaking the national speed limit but when it comes to Luke they don't give a shit. Nathan especially who was driving the fastest.

**Okay That's it... Eek Personally I Don't Like It But I'm Going Through Writers Block :( Anyway Thanks For Reading And Reviewing, Especially **_Thwriter _**Who Is An Amazing Author And Who's Review Made My Day... There's A Big Chance That This Won't Carry On.. Sorry!!! But I Don't Know... There's An Even Bigger Chance Of Me Dropping My Other Story Too.... Sorry To All The People Who Liked Reading Them But Till Then.. Thanks And Any Criticism Is Helpful!!! iiLY XD XOX**


	7. Author's Note

**Heyy Dudeess!!! This Is Just A Short AN.. Sorry I'll Try And Update When I Can!!!**

**Okay Soo Since Your All Dedicated Reviews I Wanna Try And Make This Story How You Want It Soo On With The Questions…..**

**First Question How Angsty Do You Want This To Get???**

**Do You Want Someone To Die In The Story???**

**If Yes, Any Character Preferences??? You Know Cause I Don't Wanna Kill Haley And Find Out You Wanted Me To Kill Dan…..**

**Do You Want A Happy Ending Or A Very Sad Tear-jerking Ending That Will Haunt You FOREVER!!! Okay Maybe Not That Far But Still You Know What I Mean…**

**  
And Finally Do You Want Something To Happen With The Law???**

**Okay Soo This I Know Could Cause MAJOR Spoilers But I'm Sorry It's Just I Can't Decide!!! You Know To Kill Or Not To Kill That Is The Question….. Okay That Just Sounded Depressing… Oh Yeah And Before I Forget I'd Like To Thank….**

_THwriter_

_chad-lucas-love-4eva__chad-lucas-love-4eva_

_Princesakarlita411_

_kay0340_

_scottjames23_

_Long Live BRUCAS_

_plasticlittlespastic_

_loststolenandfound_

_Ash1984_

_liverpoolss_

_Crazy-Kiracat39_

_Sunlit-Oceans_

_cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa_

_tanya2byour21_

_monkeyluver012_

_becky89_

_BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE_

_AllieMcD_

_shonnia_

**And Anyone Else Who Leaves A Review After This Is Posted!!!**

**Okay Soo That Pretty Much Sums Up Everyone Who Has Reviewed Soo Far… I Know That's Like Really Random But Hey That's Me…. Oh Yeah And Um Sorry If I Left Anyone Out ******

**By The Way Do You Think The T Ratings Okay Since There's Gonna Be Swearing?? I'm Not Very Good With This!!!**

**Oh Well WOW This Is A Long AN Okay Well Um I Won't Disturb You Anymore…**

**Thanks Again**

**~iiLoveStupidShinyVolvoOwner**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well Hello There *said in shady voice* …For Some Reason I Keep On Doing That… Well Anyways… Soo Woah Dudeess I Didn't Think I'd Be Getting This Many Reviews And Responses I Mean Like OMEC!!!! Sorry MAJOR TWILIGHT FAN!!! Anyway Again.. Here Is Chapter 7… It Sucks But I'm Gonna Try POV-ing Now So That Shall be Interesting… Sorry If You Did Not Get What You Want In This Story… I'm Trying To Make It The Best I Can For You….iiLY LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS X1000000000 XD XOX PS Read And Review, Pretty Pretty Please??? Okay Then**

**Disclaimer: Oh My First One Yay!!!**

**Okay So I Do Not Own One Tree Hill Or Any Songs Or Quotes In This Very Stupid Little Fanfic… Ir's Purely For My Brain So I can Finally Sleep Instead Of Being Unable To Because I Can't Stop Making Up Fanfics!!!! LOL Okay Then Well You Got The Point! =D TTYL**

Nathan POV

2451 Seconds, 2451 Students, 2541 Lives, 2541 Survivors

2451 Seconds since my brother had been rushed into the OR _2452, 2453…etc_

2451 Students in Tree Hill High School

2451 Lives that could have been lost with the pull of a trigger

2541 Survivors _or at least so I hope so._

You see my brother Lucas Scott is a hero, always has been and always will be, we tried to tell him once that whilst being the hero can save others lives, don't forget about your own because one of those times you try to be the hero, could end up in you getting killed.

Who am I kidding? This isn't Luke's fault, it's mine, if I hadn't encouraged him to go into that building, if I had paid more attention to the nerds, geeks or loners, I would have noticed something. They don't have to be invisible, no, it's just jocks like me that make them. If I hadn't then we wouldn't be in this situation, see it's my fault and no matter what everyone else says I'll never forgive myself.

"Who's here for Lucas Scott?" Oh God, this was it, Doctor Hales gonna tell me, _us,_ I killed him, I can tell by the tone of her voice, I mean if he wasn't dead then why is she wearing a mask of horror and talking in a grave tone. _This is bad, this is very bad, it's all my fault. No no no!!!!_

But I stood up anyway, well we all stood up. During the past 41 minutes none of us had said a word or made one move, we all had been just praying for the safety of my brother.

"Erm, let's try this again family of Lucas Scott?" the doctor must be stupid as none of us sat down, we were a family, we all were _Luke's _family. Maybe not all of us were by blood but we all had a connection with him, a bond undescribable but also unbreakable.

Unfortunately though Karen beat me to it, "Listen, Doctor Hale I don't mean to be rude but my son is lying in there possibly dead and your saying "family", _family_ . I'm sorry but you must be pretty stupid to not realise we are a family, maybe not by blood but we sure as HELL are joined by the heart. Now you can either tell us all as a family that my son's okay or you'll wake up in the morning with one rather large black eye!"

Woah I didn't know she had that in her, "GO KAREN!!! Woo Yeah Bitch Whatcha Gonna Do Now?" Well at least that's what I felt like saying but I'm guessing we were all too depressed.

Hale looked shocked, I woul have been laughing if it wasn't my brother but today was no laughing matter, "Ms Roe, I'm very sorry but I need you to calm down, the next information might come as a bit of a shock. You should probably sit down…"

You see Luke maybe a small, unknown, hometown boy to the rest of the world but to me he's a brother, a role model and _a hero. _

* * *

**OKAY SOO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW I'M EVIL!!!! MWAHAHA!!! See Evil LAUGH!!! Sorry, I Know Big Cliffhanger But It Makes It More Fun XD MWAHAHA!!! Please Don't Hurt Me... Forgive Me? Please?**

**Please Review, Thanks For Reading XOX**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Well Hello There Once Again... Okay You're All Probably Al Rolling Your Eyes At Even The Thought Of Another AN From Me But C'mon It Wouldn't Be The Same Without One =D Soo First Of All I'm SOOO SOOO SORRY!!! I Actually Didn't Realize How Short The Last Chapter Was Cause I Was My Mum's Work Laptop And It Doesn't Have Open Office Soo I Had To Use Word Which I Really Don't Like That Much And I Know It's A Really Bad Excuse But I've Been Off School For A Whole Week With the Flu. Bleh. And Then I've Actually Managed To Get A Social Life Soo Wow That's A Miracle (And I Just Found Out I Might be In A Band :) )... Secondly THANKYOU! THANYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!!!!!! OMEC 52 Reviews AHH! That's Insane Especially For The One Who Sucks At English And Fan fiction And Any Stuff Like This!!!! XD Thankyou Soo Much To All Of You It Means Soo Much To Wake Up Check My Email And See Reviews!!! I Actually Got Told To Calm Down By My History Teacher Cause I Was Soo Hyper And Then Someone Said Edward And I Nearly Screamed (You Have No Idea How Obsessed With Twilight I Am Its Crazy... My Friends Hate Me For It But Hey Oh Well ;).) Wow Okay On With The Story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. I never have and never will. End of story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KARENS POV

My Boy. My Sunshine. My Life. My Heart. My Soul. My Reason For Living. _My Lucas._

I don't know what will happen if he....he – Oh God don't think that. I'm not going to lose him, he's not going to leave me, he wouldn't do that to me. What have I done to deserve this?

KEITH POV

Why did this happen? Why Tree Hill High? Why Jimmy? Why does it take so God damn long to get some information on my _sons _condition? _My Son. My Boy. My Family. _Why _him? _Why _Lucas?_

Why? Why? Why?

BROOKE POV

This can't be happening. This isn't happening, it's just a bad dream, I'll wake up tomorrow morning and Lucas will be there right beside me. Right?

PEYTON POV

People always leave. You'd think by now I'd be used to it by now – but no. You never get used to it. Each one of the people that mean a lot to me have a piece of my heart but every time they go so does that piece and I'm starting to wonder whether one day I'll have any pieces of my heart left. To be honest I'd rather die myself.

HALEY POV

Here I sit crying in Nathan's arms. I cry for Lucas. I cry for Karen. I cry for Keith. I cry for Nathan. I cry for Brooke. I cry for Peyton. I cry for all the guys at the river court. I cry for Jimmy. But no I won't cry for myself. Not when it's all my fault. I guess this is one of the five stages of grieving. Guilt.

JIMMY POV  


I don't deserve to live. I should be the one in that hospital bed. This is all my fault. How could I be so stupid? How could I blame Luke? How could I even pluck up the courage to get off my fat ass and buy a gun? How could I go into school with it? How could I cock it? Aim it? And then fire it? How could I shoot it at Luke? How can these people look at me knowing what I've done? _How? How? How? _The truth is I'm just a sick, sadistic murderer and I don't deserve to live.

NATHAN POV

(Back To The End Of The Last Chapter)

**PREVIOUSLY**

"**Ms Roe, I'm very sorry but I need you to calm down, the next information might come as a bit of a shock. You should probably sit down…" **

"No I'm fine standing, thank you very much. Now just cut to the chase cause I don't have no time for this bullshit. Is Lucas okay?" Karen snapped. Whoa remind me never to get on her bad side. That Dr. Hale dude looked totally shocked.

"Lucas is in a critical condition but stable. Now due to his HCM-" SHIT! Karen doesn't know oh FUCK!

"What HCM? Lucas doesn't have HCM? He tested negative?" I looked around the room, everyone had their heads down except for Keith and Karen, obviously not looking forward to the next emotional explosion.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew, Lucas has HCM, it says right here that a Mr. Dan Scott had been paying for his medication but then stopped. It also says that Lucas would often go and pay for his medication, I assumed you were giving him money. I'm sorry." I couldn't bare to look at Karen right now.

"Who else knew?" OH SHIT!

My beautiful wife looked up, "I did, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Everyone else found out back in the Tutor Center." I put my arms tighter around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

The next thing happened quickly. Karen stomped her way to Hayley, raised her hand and slapped her hard. How dare she? If anyone was to blame for that, it was Lucas, not Hayley! Never Hayley.

Dr. Hale obviously saw this as a moment to intervene, I'm really starting to dislike these doctors. "Ms. Roe, please left me finish. Due to his HCM and the gun shot wound Lucas is going to need heart surgery. Now I had one of the nurses look at your insurances and I'm afraid that they do not cover injuries to this extent. The operation is one hundred and fifty thousand dollars alone (AN- I Don't Know If That's Right I'm English, We Have The NHS)." HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FIFTY THOUSAND FUCKING DOLLARS!!!

"It doesn't matter we'll get the money. I don't now how, but we will. Can we see him?" I admire her sew much. Karen's one amazing woman.

"Sure."

She lead us down the corridors and to a room. A journey that should take a few minutes but felt like a few hours. We walked into the door, one after the other.

I'd seen many things in this life but the truth is nothing has ever prepared me for the sight before me....

**Okay So That's It... Eek! I Didn't Like It But Anyhoo. Let Me Know What You Think. Review Pretty Pretty Please? Love Yhoos!!!! XOX**


	10. Chapter 9

**07/05/09 Heyy OKAY I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! And yes I know my apologies don't do a thing about it but in all fairness I have been quite busy. First of all I was out of the country for 2 and a half weeks, second my neighbour was murdered :'(, third I have my stupid bloody summer exams coming up which are a load of shit (please excuse my language) but yup I know not very good excuses but you know that's life and I'm not the only person!!! You know you guys need to update too! Anyway I think tis time I began to write LOL. Love you guys, thank you soo soo soo much for the reviews! Please review, I could do with some cheering up!**

**Much Love XOX**

NPOV

As I walked into the pale white hospital room nothing prepared me for what I was about to see. There in the middle of the pale white room, was a pale white bed with pale white sheets and underneath those sheets was a pale white figure. That pale white figure was my brother.

My chest constricted as I looked at the mass of tubes and wires everywhere and then looked at Lucas. He was a haunting, ghost white and had dark black circles underneath his eyelids.

My eyes darted to the heart rate machine and my ears listened to the sounds of his uneven heart beat. _It's okay, we'll get the operation sorted and he'll be okay, like a brand new shiny Lucas. _ I thought, but some how I couldn't help but feel that we wouldn't get the money and we'd be too late to save him and- and...

The ear piercing cry from the other side of the room drew my attention, it was Karen.

She sunk to the floor crying and screaming for her son.

KPOV

Deep breaths Karen, deep breaths. I walked through the door.

My body froze.

Lucas? No that couldn't be Lucas, no NO!

I felt the strangled cry that erupted my throat.

**I sunk to the floor. **

I felt Keith kneel beside me and I turned to face him. He had his own tears streaming down his face.

Silently, he opened his arms to me and embraced me. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and unleashed a flood gate of tears.

HPOV

I swallowed and took a deep breath before entering the gloomy hospital room. Already from outside I could here Karen's cries echoing throughout the hospital. As my hand touched the door I had a flashback.

**13/05/09 Okay, so here's the plan I shall post this chappie now and then I'll post the rest of it later on, once I've actually written it LOL I know I'm a shitty updater but still, I've been busy. I'd also like to say RIP – Daddy's Little Cannibal, many of you may not know but she was an amazing writer for Twilight fanfiction and will be missed. Anyhoozers, I will be on my way...Love all of you who review – hehe that kinda rhymes :)**

**XOX**


	11. Chapter 10

**HEYLOO MY FRIENDS! Exams are officially over and summer is in a month, so is Elliot Minor concert! But anyway, that hopefully means I'll be able to write a lot more and update sooner, but still as always with me no promise, SORRY! Righteo, s'pose you want the story now :( Once again sorry for my crappyness and slow updating :) Enjoy, or not. LOVE YOU GUYS! XOX**

**Disclaimer: I'm a PC. LOL that advert is soo annoying! I OWN NOTHING! STOP TORTURING ME BASTARDS. That's my new word BTW Said it about these guys who are complete dicks and said it when Man United lost. I'm innocent I swear * smiles *.**

JIMMY'S POV

Heart surgery...

Oh my God, what have I done. No. This is all a dream and it's time to wake up. C'mon now Jim, up you get.

Skills' voice broke me out of my daydream, "Jimmy, you comin'?"

I felt the tears begin to build up at the corners of my eyes. "Look at me, sitting here feelin' sorry for myself when Luke's dying and it's all my fault. I nearly killed him. I-I pulled the trigger on the gun and just bang. One tiny little trigger caused one massive catastrophe," one bullet, one chance, one life. Whoa.

"Jimmy, are you feeling okay?" of course, Mouth always thinking of others, I wish I was more like Mouth. Mouth's awesome, then again so is everyone I know. I'm just the big fat loser that drags along. Pathetic.

MOUTH'S POV

I looked over at Skills, concern etched on my forehead, his expression matching my own. This isn't Jimmy. Some thing's wrong. Very wrong.

"Jimmy, are you feeling okay?" His eyes were distant and it was as if he he was contemplating what I just said, as if there was a much deeper meaning. Then silence. He said nothing. Just stared into space, looking at nothing in particular. I was starting to get worried.

"Yo, Jim, yoohoo?? Jimmy??" Skills waved his hand infront of Jimmy but there was no response. I looked over at Skills, this wasn't right, I knew there was something going on. Drugs, it must be.

I waved Skills over to the side. "Drugs," we said at the same time.

JIMMY'S POV

_They all talk about you, you know. Mock you, joke about you. You fat ass hole. _I couldn't take it any more all these voices in my head.

_Stupid, pathetic, worthless, loser, fat ass, obese-one, bastard, loner, weak, ass hole, dick, recovering drug addict, attention seeker, shooter._

The voices wouldn't stop. Just stop please! I couldn't take it any more, so I just screamed. Then everything went black.

SKILLS POV

"ARGHH JUST STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE, STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!!" I looked over at Jimmy, just as I say him collapse.

"JIMMY!!" The nurse immediately came over, obviously about to tell us to keep it down but then she saw Jimmy and her attitude changed.

"Can we get some help here please!?" she shouted.

A doctor with pale skin and blonde hair rushed out. "What happened?" he asked.

"We dunno, he got kinda hysterical, you know not acting like himself, and then just collapsed, is it drugs?" I rambled.

"Calm down. It could be drugs but let's not jump to any conclusions, now when you say he hasn't been acting like himself what do you mean?" The doctor asked, I looked at his name tag, Dr. Cullen, hmm.

"Well, let's just say that Jimmy ain't the kinda person who has many friends, but he never let it really bother him until a few days ago," I answered.

"No, since we stopped hanging around with him. I mean it's High School you're bound to lose touch but not this way. There was a time capsule at school and his message was so depressing and sad, it's all my fault." What, how can Mouth be saying this.

"Mouth, this ain't your fault, dawg. Jimmy's been acting really weird. I mean, we all went out two nights ago to a gig and he had a blast, well except for the guys who went to beat him up. Then, today he brings a gun into school. He accidently shot one of our friends," I told Dr. Cullen.

"Okay, I'll run a drugs test, but from what you've told me I'd say it's more likely to be a mental dissorder, like bipolar, I'm very sorry."

Mental dissorder, whoa.

"Will he be okay?" Mouth was panacking.

"Only time will tell," he replied.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Let me just go check for you, but at the moment I'd say that it wouldn't be the best idea. Just give him some time to cool down but if you want to go on to your other friend I can come get you when he's ready to takl to you guys?" we agreed and told him that we would be with Luke.

To be honest, I am shocked, it always used to be me, Mouth, Lucas, Fergie, Junk, Jimmy and Hales up against the world. Now it's like the world is against us.

FERGIE POV

Me and Junk walked throught the A&E doors, doughnuts and coffee in hand. God, it had been one long day, I was just glad that Luke was okay though, well except for the surgery. Junk spotted Mouth and Skills and we walked over.

I had a feeling something was going on by the shocked and scared looks on their faces and then I noticed Jimmy wasn't there, must be at the toilet or something.

"What happened?" Junk asked.

"Jimmy went hysteric and collapsed, doctor came and took him away. Don't know what it is yet but doc says it could be drugs or a mental disorder," Skills replied in a dull tone.

Wow, today is really not a good day.

JUNK POV

Whoa, mental disorder. Everyone was silent, I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't believe it.

JIMMY POV

I woke up to find a bright light shining in my eyes, what the hell. I then focused on the strange voices around me and the unfamiliar face staring at me.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at them. "Why am I here? What happened? Where's everyone?" I raaambled.

"Ssh, Mr. Edwards everything is okay," some nurse soothed,who does she think she is and how the hell does she know.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? I just wanna go, let me go."

Then I felt a prick on my arm before slipping into unconsciousness.

**That's it for now, sorry for the shortness and crappyness buT it's 1:30 am! LOL**

Thanks for reading! Critiscm is welcome, please review and stuff!

**XOX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ahh, Fuck, Guys, I'm Really Sorry. I'm A Shitty Updater And TBH I Don't Have Much Of An Excuse.... I Mean It's 6 Weeks Into The Summer Hols And Not Even One Chapter.. I'm Really Sorry!!! The Only Thing That Could Of Delayed Me Would Have Been The Amazing Few Days I Spent In London At Comic-Con, Which Was Fucking Awesome And Music Lessons And Shit But That's No Excuse. I Hope My Lack-Of-Updatedness Doesn't Put You Off But If It Does, I Completely And Totally Undersatnd And Don't Blame You Guys! Sorry Bout The Bad Language Too, Guess It's Just Part Of The 21st Century Now . Well Onto Chapter 11. THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE OF REVIEW!!!! (hint)**

_**Chapter 11**_

Nathan POV (left off from chap.9)

It had been four days now, four fucking days that I've been waiting for the person I admire and look up to, to wake up from their coma. 8Am to 9pm we were there, at the hospital, every fucking day waiting for Luke to wake up but no such luck so far.

At the moment it was just me in the room, the rest of them went to get coffee and doughnuts but I wanted some alone time with my brother. You know, the say that sometimes people in coma's are aware of the world around them and all the noises of the people taking to them but the just can't respond? Pretty suckish or what?

So, here I am wondering what to say to Lucas. I mean he mavy not even here me but I just want to let him know I'm here and I love him if he can.

"Hey bro. Just wanted to tell you that we're all here man, just waiting for you to wake up and show us you're alright. Everyone's been so-so depressed all the time without you, and if you can hear me, I just want to tell you that I love you and I need brother back and Karen and Keith needs their son back, Hayley, her best friend..." I broke, a waterfall of tears fallin down my face.

"Luke, I know that you may not be able to hear me now, but if you do, it's okay. Everyone's okay, you saved everyone Luke. You saved them. So now it's your turn, open your eyes and show me that you're gonna be okay, _please._"

I grabbed his hand, and that's when I felt it, the slight pressure and then it got tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until it nearly hurt, My eyes flicked up to my brothers face. Blink. Blink. Blink. Open.

Luke's eyes met mine and I couldn't stop the grin lighting up my face.

"Hey, big brother."

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"Shit." His voice was raspy so I handed him a glass of water.

"I know, but it's all gonna be okay, everything's okay."

And at that moment, I heard the door open...

Karen POV

Lucas? No it couldn't be. Could it?

"Lucas?"

"Mom!" Seeing the smile gracing my son's lips when he saw me, made it real.

I ran to him and embraced him gently.

"Lucas. Oh my baby boy. You're awake and you're okay!"

The tears ran freely down both of our cheeks.

Hayley POV

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, DON'T YOU EVER PUT ME THROUGH THAT EVER AGAIN!" I sobbed as I embraced him.

"Hales.. God, Hales, I am so sorry. So so sorry." We cried together as best friends do.

"I-I thought you were'nt gonna make it." I sobbed my heart out.

LUCAS POV

I rubbed soothing circles on her back. Oh how I had missed my crazy loveable best friend.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." I soothed her.

"Yeah, you're right, for once it is goin to be okay." A smile graced her face and I saw a flicker of hope in her doe like eyes.

Brooke POV

Peyton and I walked through the hospital doors five hours since she took me home and ordered me to get some rest. To be honest it was stupid, because I would not truly be able to rest when I had my sweet, loving, caring, jackass of a boyfriend holding me in his arms again.

As we neared the room to which my love was sleeping – my _love, _isn't it funny that it's time like these where you discover how much you actually love someone. And then there's the immediate guilt that comes with that brilliant feeling, telling you that you should of realised it before this. But no, guess life doesn't work that way sometimes.

Before the accident, I had been reading The Twilight Saga, I know _typical. _But there's one quote that sums up life for me at the moment from the third book **Eclipse**, "Life sucks, then you die."

Kind of morbid, I guess. But also true. Ha, who knew B Davis would ever quote a book. Guess, Lucas really has changed me for the better.

God, I just wish I could kiss him and tell him I love him more than life itself, with the satisfaction of knowing him knowing I am.

Wait. Did I just hear? Nah, it's just my imagination. Wait. There it was again. That laugh. That laugh that makes me smile everytime I hear it. _My _Lucas's laugh. Tears began to form in my eyes, there's no way this is real, no way.

I looked at Peyton and her face was filled with amazement and curiosity, "Was that?" she asked me.

"I think so....." I trailed.

I placed my hand on the door-handle. It's weird how times like these tend to be like everything's moving a milionth of a mile per hour.

**My hand griped the handle.**

**I put pressure on it.**

**It slowly moved down.**

**The sound of the mechanisms allowing access.**

**I pushed gently, timidly.**

**The door began to open.**

**I looked to the hospital bed that has been my worst nightmare for the past 4 days and that was when I saw him.**

The tears were now streaming down my face.

"Brooke?" Said that sweet, soft, loving voice.

"Lucas?" I ran to him and immediatley was brought into a tight embrace.

He kissed my cheek, my nose, my neck and then my lips. And oh, it felt good, like my truth finally had meaning in, as if it was complete.

All this may seem completely absurd and stupid but I guess loves weird like that.

I looked into his eyes, "I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott, with all my heart."

He looked straight back into mine, "Not as much as I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis."

We shared the most romantic and passion filled kisses of our life's. I totally forgot that there was anybody else in the room, and I'm pretty sure Lucas did too.

"Guess, I'll come back later," we heard an older, wiser voice of the doctor.

Then we heard everyone else in the room laugh.

That was when I knew everything was going to be alright.

Keith POV

Seeing my soon to be wife and son in harmony together again, made my whole exsistance come to life again, and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eek, please do not kill (for shortness) me but I started this 1am – 1:30am last night, then from half 11 to 12 tonight (I put a lot of effort into it too, I swear!) and TBH I'm about to fall asleeps. Sorry if you don't like my Twilight shit but I really wanted to put that Jacob Black quote in LOL! Well, G'night friends of fanfiction and loyal readers. I promise, I'll try better in the future to update more. LOVE YOU MY DARLIN READERS!!!! LOL! **

**~ iiLoveStupidShinyVolvoOwner XD XOX**


	13. MUSICAL AN SORRY!

**Sorry this ain't a chapter. But just an authors note about my musical inspiration for the past chapter. **

**As many of you probably no music means A LOT to me, so I though it would be appropriate.**

**Soo...**

**Whilst writing chapter 11 of CAFHRMAD I was listening to:**

**Johnny Cash – Hurt, Man Comes Around.**

**Kate Voegele – Wish You Were Here, Hallelujah, When You Wish Upon A Star.**

**Bob Dylan – Blowing In The Wind.**

**Yiruma – River Flows In You.**

**Cloe Beaudoin – RIP (CHECK HER OUT ON YOUTUBE SHE IS AMAZING!!!)**

**Winnie The Pooh – Forever And Ever , Rain Cloud, Theme Tune, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers.**

**Lion King – Circle Of Life.**

**Gary Jules – Mad World.**

**And Probably More LOL.**

**And before you ask or jump to weird and wacky conclusions, I fucking love Winnie The Pooh and the good old Disney shit before that crap like HSM and Camp Rock (or Camp Camp as my friend calls it LOL ). Before they change dBook Of Pooh to My Friends Tigger And Pooh (Which I refuse to watch). When it used to be good. I am a ninety's kid and proud. But this 21st century crap Disney has now pisses me off, haha (No offense if you're into that kind of stuff :S). **

**Well, as you can see I love Winnie The Pooh. **

**A suprising playlist, not my usual rock and alternative. **

**Sorry for the bad spelling, forgot to check it over...**

**Thanks guys! xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**OMG I Am Soo Sorry! I Didn't Forget About You, Of Course Not, Buut I've Just Been Kinda Hectic. You Know, School, Exams, Music, GAHHH! Anyway, Soo Sorry, AGAIN! I'm Such A Bad Person. Oh Well, Can't Change The Past, S'pose You Want A Chapter? Well, here You Go. (:**

LUKE POV (A Day After Luke's Awakening)

It's amazing how one tiny thing can effect so much more than it's intended to.

One bullet.

Mass turn out. KABOOM!

Life can truly be one big whole fucked up mess.

I s'pose this isn't getting me anywhere is it, all this complaining.

"Luke, sweetie?" my mother questioned.

"Gimme a sec."

I felt like screaming. SURGERY! On my heart. I need to sit down, oh wait I am.

"Okay, so from the beginning. Doc says me dying. You say, save him. He says you got the money. You say whatever you need. He says surgery. You say how much. He says fifty grand. You say wahey of course deario. And then he waves his magic wand and BAM. Here I am?" Okay not the most mature thing I've said, but hey in my current situation what would you do?

Haley shrugged, "Pretty much."

"That's the edited without a bitch slap in the face version," Nathan added.

Okay, so feel the need to hit something. "WAIT! WHAT?"

"Your mom bitch slapped Hayley," I heard my brother point out bluntly.

"NATHAN!" I heard my mother yell.

Haley just stood there, looking at the ground guiltily.

"Hales, what's going on?"

"She slapped me when I told her I already knew about your HCM," she sobbed," I'm soo sorry, if I told someone this would never have happened."

I beckoned her to come over to me, "Oh Hales, this isn't your fault, I would still have had to have the surgery anyway and plus if anyone's to blame it's me. I told you not to tell anyone, you were only respecting my wishes." I hugged her to me tight.

I looked at my mom, "Wanna slap me too? "

"Yes, how could you Luke? How could you do that to me, I am your mother, your supposed to tell me these things. What if there was an emergency, say you clapsed and Haley wasn't there. I can't believe you were that stupid," I knew it, she was disappointed in me.

"Sorry," I tried.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry all this stress probably isn't helping you."

Just then, Mouth decided to enter. "Knock, knock."

"Hey!" I immediately brightened, Mouth has always been a great friend.

"How you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. How's Jimmy?" I noticed my mom stiffen but to be honest I couldn't give a flying fuck. Something was wrong with my friend, it wasn't his fault he shot me.

"He's doing alright. Dr. Cullen reckons it might be schizophrenia," he spoke with sadness.

"Spitz? Wow." Haley acknowledged.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" I asked, worried for my friend.

"His mom was thinking of getting him a shrink and letting him talk over stuff with him. You know, try and keep him calm. Dr. Cullen's also prescribed medication as well. She's really torn up over it, I mean it's gonna be pricey as well and they don't have much money. I just wish there was something I could do for him," he sighed.

"Poor, Mrs. Edwards," I heard my mom speak.

"Yeah, we agreed."

"God, why does America have to have such a fucked up medical system!" I heard Nathan speak for the first time in a while.

We all stared at his outburst.

"What? It is. Pay for this, pay for that. UGH! It's like the government don't care if we live or die."

"Maybe there is something we can do..." Haley trailed.

"For what?" I asked.

"To raise money to pay for yours and Jim's medical bills. We could have a special night at Tric. It could be like a concert to raise awareness on how serious medical conditions can be, Like HCM and Schizophrenia." She suggested.

"I like it," my mom agreed.

"Peyton, still has ties with some bands, I'm sure they'll play!" Mouth exclaimed.

"And we have the best God-damned singer sitting in the room!" Nathan second.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Hayley fumbled, "I couldn't, I mean I have no new material."

"Write some," Nathan encouraged.

"I'd freeze on stage."

"I'll be there with you."

"I'd mess it up."

"You could never mess up."

"Everyone would hate it."

"Screw them, we'd love it."

Haley looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes. "You mean that?"

"Of course, Haley you're my wife, I love you with everything I have. Screw the rest of the world, all that matters is me and you."

Listening into this made me think of Brooke. After she found me alive and well, I made sure she went home and got some rest. I swear to God she looked worse than me and that's saying something. Seeing this made me believe, every thing's going to be alright.

Little did I know happiness doesn't last forever...

**That's All You're Getting. It's 00:55 And I Am Wrecked! Hope You Liked It, Sorry If You Didn't. G'night! XOX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh God. I am soo sorry. You guys are great and I just suck massive huge gigantor balls. I'm sorry. I just, haven't really been into updating at the moment, and tbh I think I found my true calling. But I am determined to finish this and not disappoint you guys any more. Hope you all had good holidays (Yes, plural.)! **

LUCAS POV

Two weeks have passed and I've finally been given the all clear by the doctor. Man, am I glad to be getting out of this shit hole! Do you know how boring it is to spend two weeks cooped up in a hospital bed, away from civilization and all there is to entertain you is daytime TV. Have you ever tried to watch daytime TV!? If you have, I pity you, If you haven't, lucky.

Brooke and everybody had to go back to school, even though they did try to sneak out a lunches. That ended three days after it started when they got caught by the principal. Detention for everyone. That was just another thing that made this a whole lot lonelier. My mom and Keith had to go back to work some time but they still made time to see me.

Well, anyway today was the day! Finally!

"Luke, you ready to go?" Keith called as he, my mom and Brooke entered the room.

"Yup," I answered as I pulled back the sheets. I was dressed and ready to go.

"Not so fast, Mr. Scott," a voice came from the corner, "This is the medication I'm putting you on, take two three times a day and I want you to have another weeks bed rest before facing the world again."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," I replied.

"Alrighty, well, if you have any more problems don't hesitate to come see me," he said kindly.

"Thank you, you saved my life."

"It's my job, it's what I'm meant to do. Now, I'm sure you don't wanna be stuck in this hospital forever talking to me. Off you go."

"Thanks again," Keith said.

"He was a pleasure to treat," Dr. Cullen replied, smiling.

The car ride home seemed as if it were to take a lifetime. I was so excited to just get home, back into the old routine. When we finally got there, I felt a wave of emotion pass over me. This had really happened. I opened the car door.

Keith was standing beside me, "Welcome home, Luke."

I smiled at him, and walked as quickly as I could, up the stairs and flung open the front door.

Everyone was standing there.

Nate, Hales, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Brooke, Peyton, Mom, even Deb.

But I couldn't help but notice how one person was missing, Jimmy. Even though I should feel some sort of anger towards him, I can't. It isn't his fault he has a mental problem.

As soon as I walked through the door, mom embraced me in a massive hug, "Welcome home!"

Then Brooke moved in, "Hey you," she said before kissing me on the lips.

"Hey yourself," I replied.

Next was Hales and Nate, "Hey bro," he greeted.

"How you feelin?" Haley, was clearly still worried, "You need anything? Food? Water? Pills? Oh, you should sit down, here c'mon," she rushed.

I let her lead me over to the chair, "Hales, I'm fine. It's over now, everything's gonna be okay."

And that's when the tears started. I pulled her into the strongest hug I could.

"I'm still scared, Luke. You can't leave me, ever. You're my older brother. Wait no, if I say that then that means I'm married to my brother, and that's gross. Incest much? You're my best friend, and like a brother to me."

Everyone was laughing at Haley's little rant.

"Hales, calm down. One more week and I'll be back in school and we can carry on doing what we do," I soothed.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Hey, when can I beat your ass up at the river court again?" Skills piped up.

"Yeah, Luke, I'm ready to watch you kick Skills cocky ass?" Mouth shouted.

"Soon," I replied, "Oh and don't worry Mouth, I will kick his ass."

That night we all sat and watched the game together, it was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

We were all standing in Tric, Fall Out Boy had just arrived and it was half an hour till the door opened.

Peyton had done a great job organising bands to come down and help us raise money to pay for my surgery and Jimmy's care

My Chemical Romance, Jack's Mannequin, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Jimmy Eat World and more, it was gonna be awesome.

I was feeling so much better and started going back to school, back to being normal.

Suddenly it was 7pm and the doors opened. Brooke and I were sitting together back stage on the couch.

We could see floods of people. I was shocked.

I wasn't expecting anything to go wrong tonight. But of course, this is Tree Hill. Something always happens.

A Power cut.

"Are you shitting me?" Nathan shouted.

"What the hell!?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down... I guess we could maybe turn this into an Acoustic show...." I trailed off.

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy except for Peyton who looked in deep thought.

"Hmm. That might just work Mr. Scott. Good idea. I'll go tell the bands, I'm sure they have their acoustic guitars and if they don't I'm sure they could share." she agreed.

Just as she got up we heard someone yell, "Gerard! What have you done with my eye-liner!?"

We all started laughing.

"Haha, that must be Frank from My Chem!" Peyton exclaimed, excited. Although she never admitted it, MCR were one of her favourite bands.

Then we heard someone reply, "Ummmm, one second... I just. OW! Who turned the lights off I can't see a thing!"

The laughter got louder and then we heard the same voice, "Whoever's laughing I can hear you!"

Brooke noticed it was coming from the bathroom, so she got up and opened the door and Gerard from My Chemical Romance fell out.

There was candles lit in the lounge so everyone could see.

"Oh hi," he said nervously, "Uhmm, you guys wouldn't happen to know where the rest of my band are, I need to give Frankie his eye-liner"

"Yeah sure, I was just heading that way. Follow me," Peyton said, happily walking to the dressing rooms with one of the candles.

A minute later we heard someone say, "Gerard!"

Then a reply, "Heyy!"

"Where were you!?"

"I got a little lost in the darkness."

"Haha."

We all continued laughing at the exchange until Mouth burst into the room in panic.

"Guys we've lost Jimmy!" he shouted scared, "Skills, Fergie and Junk are checking around the stage and stuff, so far they haven't found him and Mrs. Edwards is freaking out."

"Whoa. Mouth calm down," I soothed, we needed him calm if we had any hope of finding Jim.

"Shit," Nathan cursed.

"Okay, umm. Mouth you and Mrs. Edwards stay where you were in case he comes back. Hales, Nate, you two check around all the dressing rooms. Someone tell Peyton, my Mom and Keith to stay calm and keep the people entertained. Brooke and I will check around the building. Have you all got your cell phones?" they nodded, "Okay then, if you find him or he comes back call me. If you don't find him within an hour, meet back here. Got it?"

There was a chorus of yes's and we all began the search, torches in hands.

We all knew that we had to find him, before he harmed someone..... or himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and I were on our second walk around the perimeter of Tric when I heard her sniffling.

I slowed down and turned her face towards me and saw that she was crying.

"Hey. Pretty girl, what's wrong?"

She sniffled before answering, "Everything's been going wrong lately. The shooting, your HCM, Jim's schizophrenia."

I looked right into her eyes before replying, "Yeah there's been a lot of bad shit going on lately but what about the good? I mean, My mom and Keith are together, Hales and Nate are doing good, Peyton organised an amazing line up...and then there's me and you. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, always."

"You're right I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little emotional. And I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott," she stated smiling.

I pulled her into my arms and we stood there in a tight embrace.

Suddenly there was a bang, and someone proclaiming, "Shit."

Then we heard them pounding on one of the doors shouting, "Hey! Lemme in!"

I grabbed Brooke's hand tightly and motioned for her to be quiet.

We crept towards the noise and I yelled, "Who is it!?"

"FUCK!" they exclaimed, "You scared the shit outta me man!"

As we got closer I realized it was just Pete from Fall Out Boy.

"Pete?" I questioned, just to be sure.

"Luke, Brooke?" he asked back.

"Yup."

"Oh thank god. I was getting worried I was gonna end up out here for hours. I came out for a smoke and managed to lock myself out," he explained.

"Oh here," I said unlocking the door. I had a spare pair of keys that my mom gave me in case this ever happened.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Soo, what are you two doing out here anyway?" he asked, curious.

"Oh. Our friend, he's schizophrenic and no one can find him," I explained.

"Oh, wow. Dude, do you need any help?" he offered, kindly.

"Nahh. We're good. Just entertain the people for us," I declined, I was grateful for his offer though.

"Okay. We-" he was interrupted as a familiar high pitch screamed echoed from the building.

"HAYLEY!" Brooke and I exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay. I wanna end that there for now. I'll try and update again soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try not to be 6 months this times. Sorry again. Keep Smiling. (:**


	16. AN

AN

Wow… I haven't updated in two years… I'm so sorry! I may continue this in the near future so keep your eyes peeled. (:

~ SleepingBedHead


End file.
